Corresponding Hearts
by Phantom1999
Summary: I randomnly chose he title, so its not some sob story blah blah OK there needs to be more damn Bleach Byakuya X Ichigo stories! So I made my own! Info: Byakuya Comes to the world of the living. Things get... steamy between him and Ichigo... 5 -7 chapters tops though WARNING YAOI-NESS! AND I SUCK @ SUMMARIES! please review! Rated M for future chapters! ;D


OK! There weren't enough Byakuya x Ichigo Stories, so I decided to make 1! Enjoy!'constructive criticism' needed and nothing that hurts me so */98much that makes me want to delete my account, and my poor readers would never know the ending of some of my stories!

WARNING:YAOI, OOC-NESS A LITTLE, LANGUAGE, HUMOR, AND GRAPHIC YET CANNOT BE SEEN VIOLENCE!

So enjoy!

* * *

An orange haired boy, walks own the street with the flowers in his hand for the ghost girl. He looks at the sunset, a deep orange. The streets clear. The stars starting to come out. It was peaceful. Not a person to be heard or seen. He feels a deep chill run down his spine when he sees here ghostly figure.

"Hey." He says when he reaches her.

"Hi! You came tonight!"

"I promised didn't I?"

"Can you come tomorrow night?"

"Yea sure."

"YAY!"

For once in awhile Ichigo had a sincere smile on his face instead of a frightening scowl. "Ichigo!"Rukia came running down the street after him, with... Renji? Breaking the peaceful silence, and his scowl reappearing. He turns around and to see, Rukia's and Renji's faces frightened as if someone was following them.

"What?"Ichigo asks

"My-my-"Rukia tried to say, but breathless though, from running.

"Her... older brother is... coming to... this world."Renji tried saying with breaths in between his words.

"WHAT!"Ichigo incredulously asked

"Yes."Rukia says.

"Holy hell!"Ichigo says wide eyed

"Yes! He's coming to the world of the living, Or that's what the report says, from the Hell butterfly."Renji continues

"Damn it! Wait he's only visiting!"Ichigo realized.

"OK, I guess... Wait he said he's coming? He's probably just visiting."Rukia thought aloud

"Ichigo? Who are they?"The little ghost asked

"Friends of mine."He answered.

"Oh! Can they see me?"She curiously asked.

"Yes."

"Hi I'm Rukia, my friend here is Renji! Pleased to meet you! May Ichigo leave early?"

"Yea! It's OK, he 's coming back tomorrow!"And like that she disappeared...

"C'mon Ichigo!"Renji and Rukia said, as they grabbed both of his arms.

"H-hey! What the hell are you doing!"

"Going to Urahara's"

"Why?"

"To ask him to prepare a Gigai for him!"

"Why! He's only visiting!"

"The hell butterfly also said to prepare him !Who knows how long he's visiting!"

"Good point but-!"

Before he could finish, they both flash-stepped there. "Ah, Rukia, and Moocher-Kun, what brings you here?"Urahara asks. "We need a Gigai for my brother." "Oh, I'll get on it."He said calmly. He acts like, as if his house was on fire, he'd be OK with it, It seems nothing could startle him. He smiled and brought them inside, without hesitation. Ichigo sits there waiting for the Gigai to be ready, with Rukia and ~_Snicker_~ Moocher-kun -XD-. The awkward silence among them... when they hear... Kon rambling on about, wondering where Ichigo went.

"ICHIGO!"Kon yelled as a trick and attacked Rukia instead. "GAH!"She yelled surprise as Kon molested her boobs XD. "Gah! Perverted Lion!"As she threw him at Ichigo. "What the hell!" "My response to Kon attacked me. Caught me off-guard too!"

Renji looks at Kon, with an evil death glare. Kon lost all his color in his fur, and ran straight... into...the wall. "Well, we must go meet my Byakuya." "Alright I'm staying here.

...

"Sir, may I ask, are you staying or checking on us?"

"Staying Renji, end of discussion."

"OK, your Gigai must be ready so we must hurry."

"Alright."

...

They get there and Urahara drags him to go get his Gigai. He comes out, looking no older than Ichigo! With:Black denim skinny jeans,black and white All-Star tennis shoes a black medium sleeved t-shirt and a white sleeveless hoodie. Ichigo blushes at how sexy Byakuya looks! His blush could shame a tomato. "Oh my god, you look younger Byakuya! And you look no older than Ichigo! Damn I guess in disguise, you can be a high-school student!"

"Wait what! He's staying here!"

"Yes."

"Urahara, may I stay here, Unless I have somewhere else to go."

"Sure, your nothing like Moocher-kun,-XD-"

"Hey!"

"Wait! You can stay over at Ichigo's! I mean I'm staying there as well!"

"I don't know, don't want to be a burden on the family."

"To tell the truth, if Rukia used her '_Little Act_' on my father, he'd probably even rob a bank for her."

"I see, are you sure it's OK?"

"Yea yea."

...

When Ichigo reached and opened the door, he went upstairs reached the door knob and his father attacked him-again."DAMN IT! WILL YOU EVER STOP THIS! EVER!"

"Nope!"

"Well, Rukia, has a question."

"Sure! What is it?"

Rukia climbs the stairs up as Byakuya waits.

In a teary, actress voice,"Mr. Kurosaki, since I live with you, my brother has come to visit... Can he please stay awh-"

"OF COURSE RUKIA! WHERE IS HE!"

When he stormed downstairs he stopped in his tracks, his eyes wide eyed, as well as Byakuya's.

"Byakuya..." Isshin..."They say at the same time.

"You two know each other! -',:o-"

"Yes..."

"HOW IN HELL!"

"Can't tell you."

"How come?"

"C'mon Isshin. Tell them how you know me?" he said coldly.

"Alright."

Suddenly the goofy father he knew and well, was a different person, serious and threatening...

"Alright, legend tells, there was a 14Th squad..."

* * *

Alright! Thx for reading, chapter comes up next week! STAY TUNE BITCHES!

INUYASHA RULES! AND BLEACH! AND SOUL EATER! AND OOTHER AWESOME ANIMES I DON'T FEEL LIKE SAYING!

Love-

ME!


End file.
